Hangover
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Havoc wakes up one morning to find Riza wearing his clothes and making him breafast. He has no memory of what happened the night before. Oh, god. The Colonel was going to KILL him. Royai with minor Edwin


**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor any of it's characters.**

**Might be a bit OOC.**

* * *

Oh god, his head _hurt._

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc groaned, putting a hand to his head as he opened his eyes. A mind boggeling pain was working its way across his forehead and the light shining through his bedroom window certainly wasn't helping any.

His eyes closed again as he racked his brain in an attempt to remember what had happened the day before.

Roy had decided that they all were going out for a drink after work, shortly before lunch. Him, Fuery, Breda and Falman had readily agreed, Riza, on the other hand had not-surprise, surprise. So, they'd spent he rest of the day nagging her until she'd finally agreed. They'd all gone to the bar, and drank to their hearts' content-more for Riza, seeing as Roy kept drunkenly "forcing" her to. Everything after that was a blur with little snippets here and there. Breda and Fuery singing, Roy hitting on Riza multiple times, along with a pole once or twice, Falman almost making it to the bathroom before throwing up, him and Riza walking through the streets… and that was it. He couldn't remember anything else for the life of him.

Sighing, Havoc sat up, harsh cusses ripping through his throat as he did so. His head didn't agree with that much movement. Damn, hangovers _sucked. _though, he was fairly certain he was still partially drunk, since he could smell bacon and eggs wafting from the kitchen. Did he pick up another chick and not remember it?

He stumbled out of his room, barely taking the time to notice that he was merely wearing his pajama pants. The smell got stronger as he fumbled closer to the kitchen where he found a blonde wearing a pair of his sweats, standing at his stove.

The girl turned around and a familiar voice cut through the silence, "So, you're finally awake."

Havoc froze as he figured out who it was. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. In his house. Making him breakfast. Wearing his clothes. Oh, god.

The Colonel was going to _kill _him.

* * *

Riza walked towards the office, confused as hell. She'd escorted a drunk ass Havoc home the night before and had ended up sleeping on his couch after he'd thrown a fit about how dangerous it was out at night and how the Colonel would burn him alive if anything happened to her. She'd also changed into a pair of his sweat pants and shirt after he'd thrown up all over her.

He'd locked himself in his room after finding her making him breakfast to help with his hangover. And she'd only tried to coax him out for ten minutes before realizing she was going to be late and leaving. She only hoped he'd make it to work on time.

* * *

He was over an hour late.

Still, Havoc wasn't in any kind of a hurry to get to work. He knew he would have to face the Colonel eventually, and he'd rather be the one to tell him than Riza. Though he was fairly certain that the result would ultimately be the same. His firey demise.

Riza wasn't in the office when he arrived. Everyone else though, was. And-unfortunately-that included the Colonel. Oh god. Havoc was _not _looking forward to having to tell him that he'd slept with Riza after the Flame Alchemist had made it more than clear that the blonde belonged to _him._

Havoc clenched his fists together, marching up to Roy's desk. His cigarette was on the verge of running out which he found both good and bad. Good because the less heat surrounding him, the better. Bad because he no longer had the nicotine to keep him calm.

He saluted briefly as Roy glanced up before saying, "I have something to tell you, Colonel." in as calm a voice as he could.

"Is in an explanation as to why you're late?" Roy asked.

Havoc nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Go on."

"It is my duty to inform you that First Lieutenant Hawkeye and I slept together last night."

Whatever little work that had been going on immediately stopped as everyone looked up at him. Havoc barely noticed though. He just continued to stare nervously at the black haired Colonel who was clenching his teeth together in barely controlled anger.

Snap.

* * *

Winry Rockbell stopped in her tracks, just outside Central as a familiar blonde came running out, wearing only boxers and seemed to be in a panic. She glanced up just in time to see a furious Colonel Roy Mustang appear in the opening, his fingers posed as if ready to snap.

He briefly glanced over at her, before noticing Ed and Al from behind her. He then yelled out, "Watch out for Havoc, Fullmetal!" in an angry tone, snapping his fingers, causing a girlish yelp to come from the blonde male who'd just reached the bottom of the steps, "He may try and take that little girly friend of yours."

Geez, Central _never _disappointed Winry. Every time she came, it always succeeded in making her love her simple life back home just a little bit more.

* * *

**BeBe: First FMA fanfic, so please be nice.**


End file.
